Nico's twisted past
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: Sure Nico's life started out semi normal but that doesn't mean it's gonna stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so I've just had this weird idea stuck in my head for ever and I decided to finally write it down, or type it if you want to be specific, this story is just somewhat** **random because of Nico's memory loss we have no idea what happened in his past. So for the sake of my story line, let's just say Nico was dipped in the river Lethe ( I think that's the right river) and went to the lotus casino when he was 9 ½, k? Okay. **

**We will start are story off when he was eight, have fun!**

**James Christopher is an oc. This story has been edited slightly from the original, but not to much so previous readers shouldn't be too confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize here, unfortunately.**

Nico flopped back on the damp grass it was seven thirty in the morning and he was already tired out from fencing practice with his brother, "c'mon bro you can't be tired already, we've only been out here for forty-five minutes!" James exclaimed chuckling. Nico glared at him " I can actually, because unlike you I'm only eight and have been practicing for only a year whereas you are thirteen and have been practicing for a lot longer than I have" he said his tone testy.

"Calm down Nico I was only teasing, I'm tired too, actually, and I 'm going inside to see if breakfast is ready. You wanna come?"

Nico sighed but pulled himself up, "just when I got comfortable." he grumbled. James laughed slightly but didn't comment. He ran up the back steps to the door that opened to the laundry room, right next to a flight of steps descending to the basement in their new house.

Their family had moved to America a month ago, they lived in the country so the war didn't really bother them and none of their close neighbors had kids so they wouldn't really get a chance to make friends till school started. Nico and James ran inside the screen door letting it bang close behind them.

"Bianca?" Nico called. "I'm down here!" Bianca yelled her voice echoing up the stairs. Nico and James carefully maneuvered around the boxes making sure their training swords were safe in their scabbards, 'cause some boxes still needed to be unpacked and if they knocked any over the results would be disastrous.

Nico reached the steps first and raced down them opening the door at the bottom and going in, James hot on his heels. Ten year old Bianca had been practicing her throwing knives and when the boy's came in she grinned triumphantly at them "I broke my record!" she yelled proudly. "Twenty bulls eyes in a row!"

Both the boys stopped in their tracks for second then grins broke out of their faces "that's great sis' but I'm still twenty five ahead of you." James teased heading toward the rack where they kept their weapons. "Shut up." Bianca said sticking out her tongue. "Hey guy's look at this!" exclaimed Nico suddenly.

James and Bianca went over to where he was standing in the far corner; all three of them studied the strange object Nico had found. It was a hot pink, medium sized ball with a black and dark green ring around it, inside it had an arrow like compass thingy, but it didn't point north instead there were a bunch of words with numbers beside them. On the other side of the ball there were dozens of colors making shapes and dancing around making them hard to keep track of, it seemed to glow with an inner bright (neon) yellow light.

"What is it?" Bianca breathed, James just shook his head, his eyes staying fastened on the object, which Nico promptly decided to call iffy. "Kids time to eat" the three kids jumped in surprise as their mother called down the stairs. "Be there in a minute mom!" Bianca yelled back, Nico got up "I'm gonna put this on the shelf." he decided, heading for one of the many storage shelves that line the wall,

He set it down in a box and turned to his siblings. "Could you lift me up?" he asked James. James nodded and went over, lifting Nico onto his shoulders and Bianca went over to help keep Nico steady, as if by some unspoken agreement all three of them knew that they should keep iffy a secret for a while at least.

"ki-" the sound of his mom's voice startled Nico and his fingers slipped, the box fell barely missing James. Bianca opened her mouth to scream but then the ball hit the floor and suddenly she was clutching some ones hand hovering in the middle of nowhere, it felt as if she was stuck under mountains of blindingly colorful yet weightless cloth it was all around her.

She could feel her hand holding some one else's but she couldn't see whose, the situation was the same for the other two boy's except Nico still felt that he was on some ones shoulders, and James could feel both his siblings around him, even though it seemed like they had become invisible.

Suddenly their surroundings changed once more and they were standing on an side of a hill, surrounded by forest. James immediately slipped and soon Nico, James and Bianca were tumbling head over heels, barely avoiding running into trees, and getting whacked by branches, till they reach the bottom dizzy and bruised.

Bianca was the first to get up and urged the boys to hurry as well, they quickly recovered and the sounds of a battle registered in their minds. James started to army crawl up to the top of the ridge in front of them that was blocking their view. Bianca and Nico quickly followed. Their jaws dropped as they reached the top and took in the scene before them...

**I hope you liked it, I know I'm not too good at this, but I'll improve.**

**Any way, if you did like it, please review ;)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. This chapter is also slightly edited and the next one will be as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Rick **_**Troll **_**Riordan does.**

The scenery was perfect in Oroelando the sun was shining there was only a small breeze dancing along, barely enough to ruffle once hair and white clouds raced across the sky. The hills were beautiful green and colorful that let you know why people loved getting married in spring. It was clear days like these when you could see the mountains, and people from far far way would have said it was almost perfect.

Almost except for the sounds of battle in a large valley hidden by hills from miles around you could hear iron striking iron, screams of pain, the frantic neighing of horses, and orders being screamed by officers hoping against hope that they'll be heard by their troops.

On top of one of the hill's three kids were looked down in horror at the scene before them. The three kids could have been triplets all three of them wore their training outfits; blue jeans, dark green t-shirt, and black boots.

They had almost matching black hair the boy's cut short but the girls was almost to her waist in a braid, the boy in the middle looked between 14 and 12, the boy on the right looked about 9 and the girl on the left seemed 11. They all had a spatter of freckles across their faces and wore matching looks of revulsion at the battle.

James pulled his younger brother and sister back from the ridge and to the bottom of a hill. They were silent for a moment, their faces twisting different ways to show how they thought about the battle.

Nico had his face in an stoic expression hiding the fact that he just wished the peole would stop and think, just play a game of checkers and have who ever won, get what they wanted, instead of all the bloodshed.

Bianca had a look of almost comical horror and disgust, obviously hating the fact that people would even think about fighting each other when there were other things to do besides kill other humans.

But James kept his expression under control, out of the three he was the only one who knew who their dad really was so he'd seen some pretty crazy things already. "JJ. Where are we?" Bianca asked using James old nick-name. "don't call me that" James said out of pure habit, already deep in thought, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Nico looked around 'I know this place!' he thought. "Do you think we went back in time? Or traveled to another universe? or-" James interrupted Bianca mid sentence "I don't think- Nico where are you going?" Nico had started walking back up the hill, he felt a strange tug leading him to the battle. "Come back " James and Bianca yelled at him, when he didn't stop they raced up in pursuit.

Nico glanced back and saw them running up the hill after him '_go to the battle, protect the child of the sea'_Nico heard a voice sound in his head. He frowned knowing that it was the dumbest thing he could do, yet he had to do it, he felt like some one else was controlling him and he had no choice but to obey. He raced the rest of the way to the top of the ridge, and scanned the battle field then he saw him.

A dark haired boy that looked about 3 years old cowering between the bodies of two dead horses. Nico drew his training sword and ran down the ridge. Nico had never been in a battle before, and it was safe to say, he never wanted to again. He attempted blocked all blows that came his way, and it was only thanks to his size that the damage was considerably lesser than it could have been.

Nico felt like he was on a crowded street made of bloody bodies of men and horses, being jostled and shoved this way and that, sunlight gleamed off of the soldiers armor as if it was trying to blind him. (He was really starting to hate light colors.)

Nico made his way as best he could in the general direction of the young boy. By the time Nico found him, he had received several medium sized cuts, and enough bruises (from ramming into chain mail) that he thought he would collapse, though as far as he could tell the three year old was undamaged.

His eyes widened as he saw a knight lift his sword to kill the young boy, and with out thinking he picked up the nearest thing he could find, (his sword was about to snap) and threw it. Well it turned out he had picked up a helmet enough to get the soldiers attention, but not enough to do any thing else.

The knight turned and strode over to him, he raised his sword and quickly brought it down, Nico brought up his training sword to try and deflect the blow luckily it worked. Unfortunately his sword finally snapped, again the knight raised his sword and brought it down Nico cringed and squeezed his eyes shut '_sorry weird voice but I don't think I'll be protecting any one any more.'_

He thought bracing himself for the meeting with death that was about to come. Nico heard a strange scream coming from behind him, he opened his eyes to see the knight staring behind him his sword hovering uncertainly, frozen in mid-swing. Suddenly a blurred figure slammed into the knight sending him reeling.

Nico swung around to find himself face to face with James. "We'll talk later." He said hurriedly then ran to the toddler picked him up swinging him up piggy-back style and started running out of the battle. Nico tried grabbing a sword from a dead knight but it was a lot heavier than he was used to so he immediately dropped it and grabbed a knife from another fallen knights belt.

Nico followed him. Bianca appeared by his side, she was most likely the one who'd tackled the knight. She helped him protect the rear while James plowed on ahead fighting with all six years of training. They made it to the edge and started running, they didn't stop till they were out of earshot. "What were you thinki-"

Bianca started but a blinding flash cut her off, (Nico knew he'd never where bright clothing any more.) a glowing lady appeared, she had blonde hair and strikingly gray eyes. She was probably the second prettiest lady Nico had ever seen, his mom, of course, being the first. She wore a strange Greek style dress and when she spoke had a slightly welsh accent. "Hello children I am Lady Athena." she said, smiling slightly at them.

**Please review **

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. hope this chapter isn't too confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Nico would be in love with some one that he could actually have.**

"-before you say any thing, we have a very limited time so I will explain quickly than if you have questions I'll see if we have enough time for them." Athena said hurriedly, cut Nico off before he even had time to let the words out of his mouth. "Now you three have been hand picked by the fates to guard the boy until he turns seven" she told them gesturing to the toddler.

"There is a titan named Kronos who is stirring from his prison and wants' to destroy him so the boy as abducted and Kronos sent him back in time to now. He will keep doing this until he turns seven. The orb you found will transport you to the place the boy is sent. Each time Kronos has sent him the mist will help you stay unnoticed by normal people, hold out your hands children." She instructed, her face wearing the look of some kind aunt whose about to give them a gift.

Nico and Bianca still a bit stunned, held out their hands obediently. James was a bit suspicious but held out his hand as well. Athena touched each one sending a buzz through them the three kids jerked their hands away. Bianca and Nico both opened their mouths to start their torrent of questions. but Athena held up a hand cutting them off.

"There. Now every time you feel a buzz in that hand you will know you have exactly five minutes before you need to get to the orb. I have instructed Hephaestus to build a small room under your basement where he'll put the orb, and every thing you need to go where ever the orb sends you, only you three or a god can open it. Any questions?" She asked brightly when she as done. For a second there was nothing but the faint sound of the battle still going on strong, the toddler lay on the ground asleep and drooling, James looked like he was concentrating on some thing, and Nico and Bianca were speechless.

"Why just until he's seven?" Nico finally managed. Athena nodded her approval at the question, then shrugged. "That is what the fates instructed, seven is also the usual age where one over comes the belief in magic and learns not to enter a pretty swirl of colors leading to ones doom." she answered simply.

"Why would this krony guy what to kill him?" Bianca asked.

"The boy is prophesied to destroy him."

"Why did you come?" James asked, not looking at her.

"Hephaestus and I are the only ones that know."

"You said your Athena, like the Greek gods? I mean they can't be still alive, can they?" Bianca asked uncertainly.

"James can explain" Athena said, waving her questions aside,

"How's the kid going to get home?" Nico asked finally, feeling a burning curiosity about who the boy was.

"I'll return him, and when he wakes up he'll think this was all a dream. Now we're out of time the orb will pull you back to your time as soon as the boy's truly safe. No time will have passed back at your home." she said scooping up the toddler and disappearing with another (annoying) flash.

Nico and Bianca turned to James

"what?!"

James asked when he saw they were looking at him.

"well?" Bianca prompted.

James sighed, "All the Greek myths are real and one of the gods is our dad, no I don't know who." he said in a rush, he hated lying to them but it was necessary.

His siblings looked satisfied with this explanation and let it go, "you kno-" Bianca started "shhh." Nico hissed "listen" James and Bianca listened then they heard hooves pounding over the ground,

They glanced to the top of the hill. And froze. As far as the eye could see their were knights on horses, obviously some-ones back-up, riding as hard as they could towards the battle.

Unfortunately, James, Bianca and Nico were in between them and their goal, and they didn't seem to have any intention of slowing down.

Of course, the three kids had no idea what to do since they couldn't go around, going in between or under the horses would be suicide, and as they didn't know how to fly so they figured they couldn't go over.

They did the only thing that made sense. They turned and ran as if their lives depended on it, which, all three of them guessed, it did.

They got to the top of the hill before the knights caught up with them Bianca grabbed Nico's hand and James grabbed Bianca's, but Nico slipped, stumbling to the ground.

The knights horse were less than half a foot away and Nico closed his eyes expecting to be crushed.

Nico suddenly crashed into James and Bianca. They were all laying on their basement floor. "-are you kids okay down there?" their mom's voice called down the stairs. "Ya. Be up in a minute." James managed to call from the bottom of the pile "well hurry or your food will get cold" she said and they heard her footsteps retreating to the kitchen,

The three kids picked themselves up in a daze, and started toward the stairs. Suddenly a buzz ran from their hand and up their arms. They stopped and stared at each other. "Already?! But I'm hungry." Bianca squeaked. James set his jaw and turned. "We can't let a child die because we're hungry." he said dejectedly. "Besides," his voice softened. "We'll be home soon."

Bianca sighed but nodded in agreement. She turned to Nico. "You staying here?" she asked. "And let you two have fun without me? I don't think so." He replied, smirking slightly. Bianca heard a swoosh and she turned to see a door that she could have sworn hadn't been there before.

It opened slowly. "Ladies first." James said bowing. "Age before beauty." Bianca teased. "No pain No gain." Nico said suddenly, squeezing between them and stepping inside.

**Reviews help me update ;) just put a smiley face to show you like it. Or a long review, or nothing, which ever you think this story deserves.**

**Jesus Christ bless you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I know, I haven't update in For ever, though too be fair, noe one even likes this story, so I don't have much reason too. But heres the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

Nico slipped in the room, his eyes bulges and he had a feeling that he had just died and gone to heaven. "Guys, get in here." He said, a quiver of excitement shaking his voice. James and Bianca glanced curiously at each other before pushing in behind him. They were struck with amazement, and could barely contain their exclamations of wonder.

All around them were displays of gadgets and outfits, each for a specific time and place. Weapons were polished and shining. There were more than any of the three siblings had ever seen, and that was saying something since their own house was stocked to the brim with protection items.

Bianca couldn't help but go straight to the glass display of accessories, it was filled with things from old fashion pocket watches, wooden jewelry, to a small futuristic looking black rectangle. Bianca slid the display open touching the sleek looking box cautiously, it lit up at her touching, showing words on it that read. 'Lock Screen'.

Bianca squeaked, pulling her hand back and turning to the boys. They had been ogling a gun looking object, though it was more advance and bigger than the ones they had. "Welcome to, Pluto 105-" A computerized voice suddenly said, seeming top come from nowhere.

"Please stand still and close your eyes while we prepare you to leave." It instructed. James did so immediately, wanting to know what would happen. Nico followed his older brother's example, but Bianca was scared of the machine.

She saw a light start glowing brighter, reminding her of when Athena appeared. She gulped and covered her eyes with her hands. A whirl of wind and a blindingly bright flash later the voice spoke again. "You may uncover you eyes Bianca." It said robotically.

Bianca did so, slowly. Slightly surprised that they were still alive. She started moving toward the boys, but halted as she realized that she was no longer dressed in jeans. She looked down. "um, what am I wearing?" she asked, exasperated.

A mirror appeared in front of her, and Bianca quickly took stock of what had changed. She had on brown pants that came to right below the knee and white stocking that covered the rest. A pair of brown leather shoes with bright buckles fit her perfectly. She had on a loose button up shirt that was tucked in at the waist, and since she was still young, you wouldn't be able to tell if shy was a girl or a guy.

She noticed her hair was no longer hanging in a braid and for a second she panicked, thinking it all got chopped off, but relaxed when she realized it was just in a bun tucked up under a cap. "okay, you will be landing on a ship, please make sure your accessories and weapons are firmly on you." The voice instructed as the mirror in front of her disappeared.

Bianca glanced at her brothers, seeing they were wearing similar outfits, but James had a watch and nice jacket, and Nico had black boots and a refined looking hat.

Bianca nodded to them, knowing that they felt the same anxiety she did.

James smiled at his sister, nodding back, glad that he wasn't in this alone.

Nico bit his lip and concentrated, feeling the hidden weapons in place, he guessed that the machine -or what ever it was- had also hidden weapons in Bianca and James outfits as well.

"Count down starts now." The voice said.

"Seven…six.-"

Bianca rushed to them.

"..Five…"

the siblings grabbed each other's hands, the thought of losing each other becoming a terrifying one.

"..Four…three…two…"

Nico squeezed Bianca's hand and shut his eyes tightly.

"..One."

And they were falling. Nico felt them spinning, feeling the suffocating pressure of the mountains of bright color it seemed like it took for ever and yet, no time at all before it spit them back out.

They landed on the deck of a ship, a band played at one end and people pushed through lines, trying to get in lifeboats.

"Woman and children first." Men kept yelling.

Bianca's eyes widened and Nico knew she some how knew where they were.

"We need to hurry." She hissed at her brothers. James nodded.

"How do we find him?" he asked frantically as the crowed jostled and pushed them.

The siblings could barely keep their hold on each other, and the ship was starting to tip. _'below Decks, room 105.' _Nico heard the voice in his head hiss.

"This way," he yelled, pushing through the crowds, pulling Bianca and James behind him. His grip and Bianca faltered. Nico looked back at the scene behind him, Bianca's hat had fallen off, some one had realized she was a girl and was trying to get her on a lifeboat.

"Nico, James, go get the boy." She yelled at them, as she tried to reason with the person dragging her towards the lifeboats. James glanced at Nico.

"Get the boy." He said before turning to help his sister.

Nico gulped and turned the other way, hoping that James could work the mess out.

He felt the deck tip more and picked up his pace, though it was hard to work through the crowds, he knew he had to be quick, or they wouldn't even get to eat breakfast.

**How am I going to know if you like it or not if you don't review, so please review and tell me what you think **

**Jesus Christ bless you!**


End file.
